I Have A Question
by Little Cruxis Fool
Summary: Hola! I'm Little Cruxis Fool, and this fanfic is interactive! What you do is review with a letter to ANY Tales of Symphonia character and they will respond! I will NOT respond to any ToS 2 letters, sorry! reasons stated in story Rated T in case people have some odd letters.
1. How To Do it!

_**I Have a Question…**_

Hola! I'm Little Cruxis Fool and I need to write. (Also, this was a challenge to write the first chapter of a fanfic in five minutes.) SO! Here's the deal!

You review with a 'letter' to a Tales of Symphonia character and that character will write you a letter back! HA! PWNED!

This is gonna be fun! I hope you enjoy this as much as (I hope) I will! ^_^

So, just review with something like this:

_**Dear _(**__**character's name here)**__**_,**_

_**_**__**(This is where you put what you want to say, just so you know.)**__**_**__**(You can ask a question, start an argument, or anything (confess your love)!)**__**_.**_

_**_**__**(Something else here…)**__**_...**_

_**~Sincerely (or whatever you want to say), _**__**(Your username here)**__**_**_

To respond to a previous letter (and you can respond to any letter), just put_: __**REPLY TO _**__**(CHAPTER TITLE HERE)_**_ at the top then follow the format above!

Every chapter that is written will have the 'letter' (review) at the top before the reply so that the readers don't have to go fishing around for it.

Well, hope you have fun! ^_^ And please review, so this fanfic actually stays continued XD

**_{ONE MORE THING} PLEASE READ IF YOU ARE TO REVIEW!_  
><strong>

Okay, so y'know how I said in the summary that "I will NOT respond to any ToS 2 letters, sorry"?

Well, I want to be a bit more clear on that. I never said that I will not take ToS 2 letters when I first uploaded this fanfic, so I got more than one letter that had to do with ToS 2. I CAN'T respond to those letters, and from now on, I'd prefer it if people did NOT send in letters that have anything to do with ToS 2.

My dilemma is not in the fact that I don't want to write a response, it's that I literally CAN'T. First of all, I have not finished the second ToS game, and I don't plan to. Second, I have no idea how to write the characters from ToS 2. Third, any response I give would be really crappy because of the reasons previously stated.

I WILL ignore the new letters concerning ToS 2 that may arrive! Please do not take any offense; I thought a lot about this! Apologetic responses have been sent to those who reviewed with a letter about ToS 2, and will be sent to any new reviews concerning ToS 2. Again, I'm really sorry about this!


	2. Not So Stealthy Desian Base Invading

"Not So Stealthy Desian Base Invading"

**A/N: Okay! I'm glad that someone sent a letter! Now after pestering Yuan for…ever, I finally got him to read it. I wasn't surprised that he replied instantly (after he'd read it, of course). ANYway, on with Yuan's response! ^_^ By the way, SheenaMalfoy said the following:**

Dear Yuan,

You and your renegades have always fascinated me, what with the stealthy information stealing and not so stealthy desian base invading. What I wanted to know was: how did you get something like that started? Especially without Yggdrassil knowing about it?

Sincerely,

SheenaMalfoy

PS: To the author, this is a brilliant idea, and I hope it works out well for you. :)

**Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Dear SheenaMalfoy,<em>

_I am glad that my organization has caught your eye, though in retrospect, that wouldn't be too good seeing as we Renegades a trying to stay secret. Catching the eye of any random citizen would be rather counter-productive._

_Regardless of that, I must say that for one, my men are just as stealthy when infiltrating a Desian base as when gather information, seeing as they go hand in hand. My men, in my opinion are rather good at their jobs seeing as Lloyd and his friends often mistook my troops for Desians. Though I would have wished that Lloyd could have given some kind of warning when Raine set the countdown for the Ranches to explode, we did an efficient, yet rather quiet job of infiltration. We may have suffered many… casualties, yes, but we still did a pretty good job._

_Now I believe it might be best to actually address your question now, hmm? Well, the start of the Renegades goes back quite a ways. When Mithos had first started Cruxis, I honestly couldn't care less. Mithos turned Kratos and I into angels, ripped the world asunder, and created a whole world order. But what did I care, Martel was dead. My happy ending was gone so why did I need to help save the world that took it away from me?_

_I realize now that that was a rather… for lack of better words, _selfish_ mistake. Eventually I dragged myself from that so called "pit of sorrow and depression that I had dug for myself," as said by Kratos. He's one to talk, that hypocrite. But even after that I still blindly followed Mithos for a few hundred years. Once that Tower of Salvation had been created, (and I had created a secret passage for entrance) Mithos stated his plan to revive Martel, and it was revolting._

_I had seen what Mithos could do with his new found power from Origin so I decided that an open rebellion wouldn't be the best. I made it sure that Mithos knew that I opposed his revival project, but there was nothing much I could do seeing as the religion of the Goddess Martel had not caught on yet. We had to create legends and history and, seeing as I had made a living as a con-artist, specializing in forgery, I was the one to create all of the temples around the places where the summon spirits of the world resided. This gave me many advantages for the future creation of the Renegades._

_But after a couple thousand years, Mithos had bred a "Chosen" and me and Kratos were assigned to have her complete the complex system he had conjured from the depths of his twisted mind. But soon he realized that the girl would not be compatible with Martel's soul so we had to "dispose" of her. I was the one that had to deliver the news to the town of her birth. There I met her brother and after hearing of his sister's death, he began a rebellion of his own, against the Desians._

_I joined this rebellion and took residence in the town, telling Mithos that maybe if I were to teach the next chosen to be born, she may have better chances. It was a foolish notion, but then again, Mithos is an idiot. He agreed and still trusted me enough to believe any report I gave him. Eventually the leader of the rebellion died and I took his place. We ran a massacre down near Triet and took over a former human Ranch run by a man by the name of Zulf. This became the Renegade base. The second base was built by us and I had created some reheirds based off of the machines around when I was young and created a world jumping devise without the use of the Tower of Salvation. I told Mithos that a Group that called themselves the Rebellion had taken up arms against the Desians and taken a ranch, but he said that was a good thing. The people believed they were evil. Well, lucky me, we had a base._

_Soon afterward I told my men, which at the time I called the Rebels, the truth behind the voice of Cruxis. Most believed me due to the revelation of my wings and most stayed together. We fought against the Desians and tried to kill any passing Chosen, and were soon accused of being Desians. So we took their appearance to put them in bad name, hopefully spark more rebellions. Alas, it didn't work that well, it only strengthened the peoples trust in Cruxis. People who were prosecuted and isolated form towns, such as Half-elves of atheists, soon became troop for the Renegades._

_In all honestly the name of my organization was only created a mere two hundred years before Lloyd's lifetime. A half-elf teen by the name of Botta had been stealing our supplies for some time and we soon caught him. I took pity on him and allowed him to become part of the 'Rebellion.' He agreed and stated that the name was clichéd. I had proposed that he thought of something better, half joking, but he took me up on the challenge. Though 'Renegades' may be a bit clichéd, I still feel that it is better than any Rebellion._

_As for Mithos not knowing of my Renegades, that was almost all luck. Had he actually cared at all about what I was doing I probably would have been caught centuries ago. I never really actually spent much time in the base at all just to keep my cover, so I had to trust my second in command with nearly my life, and I did… I had to trust my Renegades to handle themselves for they all knew that if I were caught, they were all dead. They knew that if I were assigned to guide the Chosen on a journey, they would have to act the same as if I were an enemy._

_I could probably go in much more detail and explain many other things, but I believe that it would be best to leave it at that. The Renegades are no longer needed any more so we might be disbanded or at least have a new uniform that won't spark some horrible memories for people seeing as the Renegades are there to help. We may also take a new name, but that is still in the distant future._

_Sincerely,_

_Yuan Kafei_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I decided to look over what he wrote and, GEEZ YUAN! You just wrote an autobiography! Anyway, I hope that you found the response helpful/fun/something, SheenaMalfoy! Thanks again for sending Yuan a letter! :D**


End file.
